


Heels

by sarken



Category: Dallas (TV 2012)
Genre: Disapproving Ex-Husbands, F/F, Femslash Friday, Implied Lingerie Shopping, Pre-Series, Shoe Shopping, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2197002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarken/pseuds/sarken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ann and Sue Ellen do some shopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heels

**Author's Note:**

> [Previous version posted on Tumblr.](http://sarking.tumblr.com/post/66434539192/i-need-some-femslash-friday-sueann-from-you)

"You should get them."

Sue Ellen's voice makes Ann jump, and she can feel her face turning warm. She's been staring at the same pair of shoes for far too long, tracing the leather of the criss-crossed straps, admiring the contrast between its shine and the matte gold details. As far as shoes go, they're almost perfect.

"I couldn't," Ann says, letting her hand fall away.

Sue Ellen steps close enough that her shopping bag bumps against Ann's leg. "Why not?" she asks, picking up one of the sandals and turning it over.

Ann shrugs with one shoulder. The shoe department at Neiman's is a lousy place for this conversation. "Maybe if they were flats."

"Ah," Sue Ellen mouths, and she sets the shoe back on its display. She turns to Ann, and in her three-inch heels, they're almost eye-to-eye. "Your legs would look amazing. More so than usual, I mean."

Ann ducks her head, letting her hair fall forward to hide her embarrassed smile. "Thank you," she says, and she knows exactly how Sue Ellen is looking at her. She enjoys Ann's modesty, but not nearly as much as she enjoys trying to work it out of her, flattering her at every opportunity. "It's just... Harris said I didn't walk right in heels, and it made me look -- that it made me look cheap."

"Annie." Her tone is firm enough to make Ann look up, but it softens when she says, "You're not married to him anymore."

"I know." She sighs and says quietly, "But you know it's not that easy."

Sue Ellen rests a hand on Ann's arm, toying with the edge of her sleeve. "I know." She looks off into the distance for a moment. "When J.R. and I were married the first time, I bought this little black nightie, and the minute he saw it, he said it was trashy. So you know what I did?"

Ann tilts her head. This is a story she hasn't heard before. "No, what?"

"Wore it to bed with Cliff Barnes."

Ann laughs, and Sue Ellen grins -- maybe at Ann, maybe at her past self, maybe at both. Sue Ellen is always gorgeous, but never as much as when she's happy, and Ann knows the reasons all too well, but she'll never understand why any man wouldn't do his damnedest to keep Sue Ellen smiling all the time.

"So, wait, wait," Ann says, and this time it's her hand on Sue Ellen's arm, "what you're telling me is I should buy the shoes and wear them to bed for you?"

Sue Ellen's grin settles into something a little too sharp to be coy, but she still tries to look innocent as she gestures inward. "Did I say that? I was only suggesting it might feel good to spend your ex-husband's money on something he wouldn't approve of." She bites her lip but can't keep her smile under control. "Though your idea certainly has merit."

Ann looks back at the shoes, at the curve of the sole as it slopes down from the thin heel and out toward the toe, and then looks at Sue Ellen, who is biting her lip again. Her expression has gone from playful to worried, and Ann can't stand it. She wants to see her smile.

"Know what?" Ann says. "My idea does have merit. But next we're goin' lingerie shopping for you."


End file.
